“Lovely, Little Curl”
by Junjou.Moe
Summary: Antonio no podía evitar lo que se avecinaba, menos si el pequeño Lovino también le deseaba. *ADVERTENCIA: Contiene LEMON y SHOTA, sino te gustan éstos géneros, mejor no te pases... en serio, no lo hagas *


Bueno… lo primero la aclaración… Hetalia Axis Power, junto con todos sus (babeables, maravillosos y violables) personajes no me pertenecen (me encantaría que si), son obra de Hidekazu Himaruya-sama…

**Advertencia:**

-**Yaoi, Shota… **(y como quieran catalogarlo, ¡¡es una falta enorme para la ética y la moral!!, y yo lo sé)

**-**Lovino en extremo OoC

**-**El título es provisional, si me dan alguna idea les amaré eternamente.

**-**Léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

"**Lovely, Little Curl"**

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que rescaté a Lovi del turco ese, y por tanto, también ha pasado un tiempo, desde que mi pequeño Lovi Love~ empezó a dormir conmigo, ya tiene nueve años… y claro, cómo no, mi cama es bastante cómoda y grande, así que cabemos sin problema, además para mi es bastante agradable tenerlo durmiendo a mi lado."

**-ya suéltame idiota pervertido – **insultaba y trataba de zafarse de las manos del mayor

**-vamos Lovi~, juguemos un rato – **indicaba el español, riéndose mientras trataba de que Lovino dejase de resistirse a sus cariños – "cuando se pone así es bastante lindo"

**-es de noche, deberías dormir pervertido español… -** ya saliendo de sus casillas decía el pequeño Italiano **– Tsk, país de la pasión… yo diría que tu eres el país de los ¡¡malditos idiotas pervertidos y pedófilos!!**

"Al parecer aún no lograré que se muestre como es… Lovino es una personita muy difícil, pero yo sé que podré sacar lo mejor de él, yo sé que aunque me insulte, o me golpee como lo hace ahora, en verdad sólo lo hace para que no me dé cuenta de lo sonrojada que está su carita ahora, esto de jugar a hacerle cosquillas… sin duda es lo mejor, sobre todo por dejarme ver esa expresión en él."

**-bueno, tienes razón, mejor vamos a dormir…** - esperó un momento, pensando si lo que diría no se ganaría algún golpe **– Lovi~… ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te preste alguna camisa para ponerte?, es invierno y hace mucho frío.**

**-Tsk –** dándose vuelta y dejando de ver a Antonio, Lovino dejó clara su respuesta, cubriéndose hasta la mitad del rostro con las blancas sábanas.

**-Ya, Lovi~, no me gusta que te pongas así –** pronunciando esto mientras se inclinaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Lovino, pasando una mano por su cabello, sin lograr evitar tocar cierta zona, provocando inmediatamente una reacción en el pequeño **–** **¿eh?¿Lovino, qué pasa? –** preguntaba algo sorprendido ante el repentino salto que dio su pequeño, a lo que Lovino sólo se quedó estático, indefenso, ahora rápidamente sentado sobre la cama, aún con la fina tela sobre si, hundiendo tiernamente su carita sonrojada y avergonzada en la almohada.

**-nh~ –** sólo rezongaba y emitía pequeños sonidos, como si estuviese pensando, haciendo que la escena cambiara abruptamente de una tierna, a algo un poco más comprometedor.

**-Oye, Lovi~… ¿por qué nunca me has dicho que es ese rulito?... siempre evitas que lo toque, y lo tratas con mucho cuidado, y yo… bueno… -** antes de terminar de expresar sus interrogantes, suspendió sus palabras, esperando la tan ansiada tanda de insultos.

**-¡¡Maldito bastardo degenerado!! –** girando su rostro, ésta vez fijando su mirada en uno de los pilares de donde antes se hallara recostado.

Antonio previendo la respuesta de Lovino, se acercó a él, como si nada le hubiese dicho, levantando su mirada con una de sus manos, a lo que instantáneamente con sus pequeñas manos Lovino se cubrió el rostro –"habrán muchas maneras de ser lindo, pero sin duda la de Lovi~ es la más especial de todas" – pensaba Antonio, mientras se sentía afortunado de poder ser él quien tenía para si esas expresiones, por lo que instintivamente le abrazó, recibiendo como respuesta el aferro de los pequeños brazos del menor en su espalda.

Una vez ya separados del agarre, Antonio tocó una vez más aquel rulito, que sabía no era algo menor en cosas de Lovino, por lo que una vez que empezó a tocarlo de manera delicada, levantó las sábanas que ahora cubrían completamente el cuerpo del pequeño Lovino, comprobando así su teoría, ganándose como premio de su acto un cabezazo directo en el estómago, por lo que tardó un rato en recuperarse al faltarle el aire, lo cual no evitó que se empezara a reír, abrazando una vez más el cuerpo recogido de Lovino, a lo que como habitual respuesta recibió quejas, insultos, patadas y manotazos de un avergonzado italiano.

**-… -** "sé que esto está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo… ver esa carita tan tierna cuando lo toco… es tan adorable, me dan más y más ganas de tocarle ese rulito… ¡me encanta!" – la cara de Antonio se tornó a una bastante alegre, cómo si planeara algo, una travesura, a lo que al instante luego de que Lovino notara la mirada de Antonio sobre su persona, un cálido beso le hizo estremecer, Antonio le había besado de manera bastante tierna aquel lugar, a lo que instantáneamente se escuchó un gemido ahogado del pequeño, el cual se encontraba algo exaltado.

**-¿e…e…ese sonido lo hice... yo? –** asustado, captando como imposible la idea de que un sonido así proviniera de él, pues sería un niño, pero el tiempo viviendo con Antonio, y las seguidas visitas de Francis le habían enseñado mucho sobre la vida.

**-… -** Antonio seguía sin decir nada, se sentía en las nubes por la reacción que generaba en su pequeño y malhumorado italiano – "esto no puede pasar – se reprendía mentalmente por lo que imaginaba - pero es demasiado tentador… es un niño, no podría, no… está mal" – sin duda Antonio tenía un dilema interno, del cual nunca hubiera salido de no ser por el pequeño Lovino, que ahora le miraba profundamente, con sus ojitos completamente llorosos, provocando en el español una sensación bastante extraña en el pecho, por lo que sólo atinó a hacer lo que primero se le pasó por la mente, sin siquiera pensarlo, por lo que allí se encontraba, besándole de manera sutil, despacio y con mucha dulzura, a lo que Lovino sólo cerró sus ojitos, dejándose hacer por el mayor, el cual lo atrajo más para sí, abrazándole una vez más, mirándole directamente a sus ojitos que aún estaban algo enrojecidos por haber estado a punto de llorar **–** **Lovino, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer –** sin decir más que eso, ni esperando respuesta del menor, Antonio bajo su mano por la espalda del pequeño y frágil cuerpo del italiano, deleitándose, tocando cada parte de él, hasta llegar hasta el pequeño y redondo trasero, disfrutando cada caricia que le propinaba.

Lovino por su parte se aferraba a la espalda de Antonio, separando de a poco sus delgadas y tersas piernas, dejando al momento salir, casi en un ahogado susurro su voz, tratando de evitar así que el español oyera los embarazosos sonidos que provenían de sí, reaccionando ante lo que sentía, sin saber que hacer del todo, de manera instintiva pasando una de sus piernas por sobre la cadera de Antonio, dándole así a entender al mayor que ese era el pase para tocarle por completo, por lo que éste prosiguió con las caricias llenas de cariño y ternura que le estaba entregando, demostrándole así de la manera más exacta y efectiva, la forma en que le amaba – "Su cuerpo es tan frágil, aún es un niño, y aún así le estoy tocando, debo ser lo peor como tú dices mi pequeño Lovi~, soy tan retorcido, pero sólo tú lo sabrás".

Allí lo tenía completamente para él, gimiendo en su oído, sintiendo su cálida y acelerada respiración, por lo que de una vez decidido a tocar entre las piernas del pequeño, se encontró con una reacción bastante obvia, por lo que aprovechando la situación le tocó de manera suave, sólo quería hacerle sentir bien, eso no estaba mal. El cuerpo del pequeño reaccionaba de manera honesta, arqueándose, indicando que pronto se vendría **–¡¡quítate ya!!, algo va a salir idiota **– la frase que emitía como una orden desesperada, entre nerviosa y avergonzada, dejaba a ese pequeño insulto oculto en ella, cómo una simple palabra sin importancia.

Haciendo caso antes las palabras de Lovino, Antonio, dejó de tocar con sus manos las regiones vitales del pequeño, por lo cual Lovino se sintió algo incómodo, a lo que rápidamente su humor cambio a uno exaltado al ver como Antonio se escabulló por entre las sábanas, para ahora jugar con su boca, besando aquel lugar repetidas veces, para al final introducirlo dentro de su boca, lamiéndole, haciendo sentir a Lovino una enorme cantidad de placer, más aún cuando Antonio aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que el italiano se viniera en su boca, a lo que el pequeño reaccionó rápidamente limpiándole, todo lo que había derramado sobre él, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver como el español tragaba todo aquel líquido, lamiendo también sus labios, y de paso las pequeñas manos de Lovino que se ensuciaron cuando intentó limpiarle.

Definitivamente el rostro de Lovino marcaba lo cansado que se encontraba, aún así, seguía tan colorado como al comienzo. Sintiendo el roce de los labios de Antonio sobre todo su cuerpo, Lovino sentía que se perdía en un mar de nuevas sensaciones, las caricias del mayor, recorriéndole de manera delicada, haciéndole sentir de manera agradable, a lo que sólo podía reaccionar cerrando con fuerza sus ojos – "Está tan rojo como un tomatito" – pensaba para sí Antonio, aprovechándose de ese momento en el que Lovino no veía para retirarse la ropa, la cual desde hace ya unos momentos atrás se había vuelto estorbosa para él.

Lovino al no sentir el toque de Antonio, abrió tímidamente sus ojos, teniendo frente a él el cuerpo bien formado del español, el cual se encontraba casi por completo desnudo, de no ser por aquella fina prenda que cubría sus regiones vitales. Al tener tal visión frente a sí, Lovino enrojeció más aún, admirando por largo rato la piel canela del español, sintiendo un extraño impulso dentro de sí, algo que jamás antes había sentido.

Sin preguntarse más, desligándose del pudor que le había cortado hasta ese momento las ganas de entregarse, se lanzó sobre Antonio, abrazándolo, y besándole de manera desprolija y poco cuidadosa, haciendo rozar sus miembros en el acto.

Lovino ya era presa del placer que le asechaba desde ya hacía tiempo, (desde la primera vez que besó a Antonio, hacía tanto tiempo.)gimiendo, ya sin delicadeza alguna, ante todo lo que sentía, por lo que Antonio sorprendido, cortó aquel beso, ganándose un par de insultos, mientras que tomaba a su pequeño en brazos, lanzándose sobre la mullida cama, dejando al italiano sobre si, aún indeciso sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Posando sus manos sobre las nalgas su trocito de Italia, tanteo con delicadeza, mirando con preocupación a Lovino, el cual tenía expresión decidida esperando lo que viniera.

Antonio dirigía calmadamente sus manos hacia la estrecha entrada del menor, esperando ver ante lo que hacía, algún cambio en la actitud del menor, pero antes de ver la reacción que esperaba, Lovino dirigió una de las manos de Antonio hacia su boca, lamiendo sus dedos con actitud lujuriosa, de manera lenta, como si saboreara la piel canela del mayor.

**-Lovi… ¿qué haces? –** sorprendido ante la acción de su pequeño Lovino, quien ahora no parecía tan pequeño haciendo eso, sin duda era un cambio sorprendente el que le tenía shockeado. Tener de pronto a su pequeño tan dócil, lujurioso y tierno a la vez, no era para nada una imagen sana que podía tener de un niño.

Con una mirada algo lasciva, aún así tierna, Lovino se dedicó a ver los verdes ojos del español, esperando el momento en que esa mirada fuese devuelta **– Por favor –** decía con su mirada clavada en la del otro, provocando en ese momento que Antonio, sin más le besara, ésta vez, como era debido, - "sé que es un niño, no puedo seguir, ¿qué pasará si le lastimo?" – pensaba, pues aún seguía tratando de evitar lo que había estado esquivando desde hace tanto tiempo, mientras que Lovino sólo se dejaba hacer por su protector, hasta que de pronto se separó, mientras Antonio aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos de sorpresa ante la tal abrupto corte, aunque la mayor sorpresa se la llevó al notar como Lovino descendía, dejando tímidos besos por su pecho, hasta que llegó a la única zona que tenía cubierta por aquella prenda que para ese momento era más que molesta.

Lovino completamente desinhibido, besaba por sobre la tela el miembro de Antonio, provocando que su respiración se acelerara y que fuera él quien ahora se encontrara avergonzado. – "Lovi~… ¿Quién te ha pervertido así?" - Lentamente con sus manos queriendo desesperar a Antonio, el italiano bajó la prenda, quitando ahora aquella barrera tan odiosa, teniendo a su completa merced al español. Comenzando primero tocando con sus manitos por toda la extensión, haciendo que éste gimiera por lo bajo, arqueándose y mordiéndose los labios, para luego Lovino empezar con aquello que quería intentar, besándole tímidamente en un comienzo, para luego introducir lo que calzaba del miembro del mayor en su boca, incrementando la rapidez del movimiento, enrollándolo con su tibia lengua, lamiéndole desde la base hasta la punta, para por último con sus pequeñas manitos que le rodeaban a la perfección, masturbarle, aún lamiendo la punta.

**-Lovi~, no… es muy sucio **– decía Antonio como intento para que Lovino se apartara de si, no quería que su pequeño probara eso que saldría de sí.

**-vamos español degenerado, yo sé que quieres –** luego de éstas palabras introdujo nuevamente el miembro de Antonio dentro de su húmeda y tibia cavidad, provocando así que el español se viniera, a lo que Lovino tragó lo que pudo, imitando la anterior acción del mayor, evitando poner una cara de desagrado, después de todo, aún era un niño, un pequeño niño que le había llevado hasta esas instancias, y ahora le empujaba para que se recostara.

La visión de Antonio era gloriosa, tener a Lovino sobre si, contra su pecho, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con un hilillo de aquel líquido corriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Sin duda alguna, Antonio aún tenía el temor de dañarlo muy presente, a lo que Lovino se dio cuenta cuando ambos fueron cubiertos con la sábana, indicando que era hora de dormir.

Lovino en parte algo indignado por lo que Antonio había hecho y dejado de hacer, pensó una manera en la cual vengarse, y que mejor que lo que había pensado.

Lovino para que Antonio se diera cuenta de lo que quería empezó a rozar su pequeño trasero, contra el miembro de Antonio, a lo que éste quedó estático no por mucho, pues ahí, el mismo tomó las caderas del pequeño y empezó a rozarlas contra si, hasta que Lovino dejó de hacer aquel movimiento, dirigiéndose hacia otra sección de la amplia cama, a lo que Antonio entendió inmediatamente como una invitación, posicionándolo boca abajo, mirándole algo preocupado.

Al notar como Antonio no hacía nada más que mirarle en aquella posición tan embarazosa, Lovino le reclamó como si de una orden se tratase. **– Ponla ya bastardo –** indicaba, ya estaba impaciente, a lo que Antonio mostrando su habitual respuesta, sólo se dispuso a reír, volviendo menos tenso el ambiente, eso, hasta que cuidadosamente, haciendo que el de ojos miel se arqueara de manera dolorosa, aguantando un par de lágrimas, introdujo un dedo dentro de la estrecha cavidad, moviéndolo, oyendo los gemidos de Lovino cada tanto que se movía. Al ya haber insertado tres de sus dedos, sintiendo que la incomodidad de Lovino había terminado, dando a lugar a algo más confortable, al no oír más sus quejidos, se decidió, separando un poco más las piernas de su pequeño, cuidadosamente introduciendo su miembro, cada vez más profundo, avanzando lentamente, hasta aquel punto en el que Lovino cerró con fuerza sus ojitos, sonrojado, tratando de no emitir sonido, cosa que no logró, cuando un quejido perfectamente audible para Antonio fue emitido, por lo que el mayor, al sentir que se había sobrepasado, ya decidido, se retiraba, apartándose del pequeño, mirándole con ternura y preocupación.

–**Lovi… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro de esto?... sabía que era muy pronto… dejémoslo por hoy, es mejor que… -** hablaba por último más para él que para su pequeño, hasta que Lovino se acercó a él, sentándose sobre sus piernas, y haciendo él mismo aquello que el español no había logrado momentos antes por miedo a lastimarle.

La visión de Antonio era algo bastante inusual, Lovino conteniendo las lágrimas, respirando quedamente, casi aguantando la respiración, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y apretando los labios… sin duda parecía una imagen bastante incómoda para el ojiverde, pues como protector, él debía cuidar de su pequeño pedacito de Italia, en lugar de lo que ahora hacía, que no era otra cosa ante sus verdes ojos que causarle dolor, por lo que apenas Lovino terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, recuperando una vez más su acelerada y acalorada respiración, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Antonio, a lo que éste le respondió, brindándole algo de ternura cuando le besó y acarició tiernamente, casi como queriendo con eso aliviar aquel malestar que estaba sintiendo su pequeño.

Ya luego de algunos minutos de mimos y caricias, Antonio prosiguió con aquello sabía debía de continuar, no por nada había llegado hasta ese extremo.

Una vez habiendo besado sutilmente la frente de Lovino, Antonio decidido iniciaba un movimiento de vaivén, alzando sus caderas, moviéndose de manera lenta y delicada para evitar causar daño al pequeño italiano, lo cual no evitaba que de la boca de éste se emitieran algunos gemidos, acompasados con su acelerada respiración, dando cuenta de las sensaciones que el español le hacía alcanzar, dando a comenzar de esa manera lo que sus impulsos le dictaban, aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda bronceada de Antonio, moviéndose a la vez de éste, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que las embestidas del español fueran cada vez más rápido, llegando al punto en que mantenían un determinado ritmo, ni muy calmado, ni muy rápido, mientras que el mayor aferraba una de sus manos a las caderas del pequeño, dictándole el ritmo al que debía moverse, mientras que con la otra le masturbaba, logrando así de un momento a otro que su pequeño se viniera en el vientre de ambos, arqueando la espalda, emitiendo un fuerte gemido que trataba de ahogar, avergonzado, mientras que sentía como Antonio se derramaba dentro de sí, al sentir la estrechez en el momento del clímax.

Ya todo había finalizado, y luego de haber limpiado, Lovino yacía rendido sobre el pecho del español, durmiendo, mientras que éste le rodeaba levemente, acariciando su espalda, viéndole como siempre lo había hecho antes de poder dormir, sólo que ésta vez se la pasaría lo que quedaba de noche observándole, casi con devoción, como si fuese la joya más hermosa en un anaquel, lo cual sin duda era poco comparado con su Lovino.

Al día siguiente…

**-Venga Lovi~, no seas así –** decía Antonio persiguiendo a Lovino por la casa para que de una vez en el día se atreviera a cruzar la mirada con él –"sé que es normal que te pongas así, pero no lo hagas tan difícil"

-"no pienso verte ni hablarte nunca más engreído, estúpido, libidinoso español… maldito, idiota, pervertido, tú tienes la culpa de todo" – pensaba para si el pequeño Lovino, quien más por vergüenza que por orgullo, trataría a toda costa de escapar del ojiverde, pero sólo hasta esa noche, después de todo dormían juntos, y ya no podría esquivarle.

**Esa noche**

Lovino se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama, aún cuestionándose sobre dormir o no con la persona que le había hecho _eso_, coloreándose completamente al recordar todas esas cosas vergonzosas que había hecho exactamente en ese lugar, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de que esos sucios pensamientos se fueran de su mente, a lo que Antonio divertido se sentó a su lado, acercándole para abrazarle fuerte contra su pecho.

**-Yo sé que ahora estás muy esquivo por lo de ayer, pero por favor no me esquives, eso me duele mucho Romanito, yo te quiero mucho, es más… yo te amo demasiado, desde que llegaste aquí… yo esperaba a que fueses ya mayor, pero las circunstancias jugaron en mi contra, y yo de verdad lo lamento –** decía con algo de pena en su tono de voz, haciendo notar que en verdad lamentaba haberle hecho algo así, cosa que era bastante obvia.

**-¿cómo que lo lamentas idiota? –** Lovino bastante molesto contesta a las palabras de Antonio **– ¿después de todo?, ¡sólo me estabas usando pervertido!, no eres más que un hijo de puta, bastardo español, sólo me utilizaste para tus sucios propósitos, y yo… y yo que… yo que pensaba en confiar en ti, y ahora sólo lo lamentas y quieres que le olvide… no vales nada –** su voz se notaba audiblemente quebrada, y aún teniendo su cabeza agachada, era claro ver como se encontraba al ver las lágrimas caer de sus ojos **– y yo que pensé en decirte que…**

**-Te amo –** Antonio por fin pronunciaba las palabras que tanto tiempo se había guardado **– Lovi~, no llores, yo nunca pensaría en hacerte algo como eso, yo te amo, jamás jugaría de esa manera con nadie, y menos contigo, si hicimos todo eso, es porque no podía aguantar más todo lo que sentía por ti.**

**-Yo… - **Lovino no sabía que decirle al mayor, él aún no estaba en edad de entender sentimientos tan complejos como el amor, aún así cada vez que Antonio le sonreía, le mimaba, le servía la comida, o cualquier cosa que éste hiciese para él sentía algo muy fuerte en su pecho, él le cuidaba y le protegía, le entregaba más de lo que pedía, y aunque fuese molesto, siempre estaría ahí para él **– también.**

Al oír la respuesta de su pequeño, Antonio le abrazó con fuerza, todo lo que antes le había dicho, todos esos insultos y golpes eran leyendo entre líneas la manera tan especial, casi tanto como él, con la que le demostraba todo lo que sentía, por lo que sólo haciendo un ademán para dormir, recostándose sobre la cama y cubriéndolos a ambos con una manta, le besó con delicadeza y ternura aquel lindo rulito a modo de buenas noches, para luego ambos adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Éste fic va dedicado a mi Milanesa //*eres mía desde ahora... lo merezco!!* [broma... no te enojes]//, que me dio la "_inspiración"_ para escribir _esto_ (nótese el sarcasmo… no estoy para nada orgullosa de escribir algo así, es embarazoso, pero aún así lo hice, porque tu lo pediste, es por ti… aparte de que si no lo hacía me ibas a convertir en comida para conejo).


End file.
